1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to support braces, and more particularly to an adjustable brace configured for being selectively resizable to accommodate a wide range of users and body portions.
2. Description of Related Art
A common method of alleviating pain in people suffering from back injuries, promoting healing in post-operative back surgery patients, and reducing the likelihood of experiencing such injuries in the first place, is to stabilize the spine by means of an orthosis, such as a brace. Such braces include a multitude of materials and designs which can be snugly fitted around the patient's trunk or torso. Similar braces may be used in connection with other body parts, on both humans and non-human patients.
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,620 to Danzger is generally directed to a back support belt comprising a primary support belt including fasteners for fastening the same generally at the frontal area of the waist of the wearer, and a secondary tensioning belt comprising fasteners for fastening the same around the primary support belt generally at the frontal area of the waist of the wearer is provided, and includes back support belt color tensioning indicators on the secondary tensioning belt which are visible only from the rear and side areas of the waist of the wearer, and thus not by the wearer, and which are operable to indicate both when the back support belt is properly tensioned around the waist of the wearer, and when the back support belt is not properly tensioned around the waist of the wearer. The back support belt color tensioning indicators are operable to indicate proper and improper tensioning of the support belt independently of the relationship between the size of the support belt and the waist size of the wearer to thus be virtually foolproof in operation. For use in instances wherein the wearer of the back support belt is forced to work in the absence of anyone qualified to observe the color tensioning indicators on the secondary tensioning belt, the back support belt will further include an additional color tensioning indicator taking the form of non-obscurable alignment marks formed on one of the primary support belt fasteners and co-operable with one of the secondary tensioning belt fasteners to indicate proper back support belt tensioning. The additional color tensioning indicator is not, however, operable independently of the relationship between the size of the support belt and the waist size of the wearer, and are thus not foolproof in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. RE35,940 to Heinz et al. is generally directed to a back brace apparatus which has electromechanical means for tightening a brace around the trunk of a patient to a desired tension. The electromechanical means is controllable by the patient to effect predetermined tension settings. A cable and pulley arrangement tightened by a motor provides a mechanical advantage so that the brace may be tightened by a small motor. A microprocessor controls the motor to obtain the desired repeatable tension settings.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,378 and 5,967,998 to Modglin are generally directed to a lumbo-sacral orthopedic brace apparatus formed of flexible materials to fit over a patient's torso and having a front flexible section shaped to fit over the front of a patient's torso and covered with a hook and loop fastener loop material. A plurality of flexible straps are attached to the brace front section on either side thereof by being attached to a hook and loop fastener hook strap which is attached to the brace front section loop material. A rear flexible section is shaped to fit over the rear of a patient's torso and has a plurality of loops attached to each side thereof by being attached to a hook and loop hook strap which is attached to the brace rear section loop material. The hook straps are able to be attached to the front or to the back at any angle at any point across the entire front or back, respectively, rapidly altering the orthosis to accommodate a broad range of figure types. The straps on the front flexible section are looped through the loops on the rear section and are connected in groups to common flexible straps. Pulling one common strap pulls a plurality of straps through the loops. Each common strap has hook material attached thereto so that the common strap can be attached to the front section loop material in different positions and angles to adjust the stress of the rear flexible member on the rear of a patient's torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,697 to Biedermann et al. is generally directed to a spinal column orthesis system which reduces the requirements for stock-keeping various sizes of spinal column orthesis and which enables a better adaptation to the body. The inventive spinal column orthesis comprises a rear member of predetermined height and width, a front member and two side members each connecting the rear member with the front member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,968 to Heinz et al. is generally directed to an orthotic device which includes an orthosis body adapted to be wrapped around the torso of a wearer of the device, the orthosis body having at least two segments in juxtaposed relationship. Means are provided at free end portions of the at least two segments to releasably secure the free end portions to one another. At least two cables are provided, each cable operatively connected to the at least two segments. At least two sets of pulleys are mounted on the at least two segments with each cable operatively connected to the at least two segments running through a pulley on each of the at least two segments in alteration, shortening of each cable pulling the at least two segments together and tightening the orthotic device with the aid of a mechanical advantage dependent upon the number of pulleys mounted on each of the at least two segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,529 to Chung is generally directed to a detachment type waist protecting belt wherein hook and loop fastener strips are attached to distal ends and height-wise middle portions of left and right bands, a pair of connecting plates made of a soft plastic material are secured to proximal ends of the left and right bands, connection rings are rotatably fastened to the connecting plates by pins to be spaced one from another in a longitudinal direction by a predetermined distance, both ends of a pair of pulling cords respectively pass zigzag from upper and lower ends of the connecting plates through the connection rings so as to be freed at height-wise middle portions of the connecting plates, and a pair of tightening bands are connected to the freed both ends of the pulling cords. The detachment type waist protecting belt includes a waist support which fits a contour of the waist of the human body. Guide projections are formed at both sides of an outer surface of the waist support. The height-wise middle portions of the left and right bands are defined with guide slots which extend in a transverse direction to guide the guide projections, whereby the detachment type waist protecting belt can be equipped with the waist support as occasion arises.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,759 to Modglin et al. is generally directed to a thoraco-lumbo-sacral brace formed of flexible materials designed to fit patients of varying shapes and sizes. The brace comprises an anterior support and a posterior support, both made of a hook and loop material, and connected by two sets of connection straps. The connection straps comprise a series of flexible straps attached to a common strap, and a rigid strap. Each flexible strap passes through a loop attached to the posterior support. The common strap is made of a hook and loop material. The common strap may be fastened to the anterior support at any angle in order to tighten the brace and adjust it to fit a variety of body types. The rigid strap similarly passes through a loop and is attached to the anterior support atop the common strap, thereby minimizing unwanted lateral motion. The anterior support further may accept a plurality of splints sized to fit within a plurality of cavities located on the front side of the anterior support. These splints provide additional support for the patient. Lateral panels may be attached between the anterior support and posterior support to widen the brace. A thoracic lumbar support may be attached to the posterior support, providing increased support for a patient's upper back. A sternal extension may be attached to the anterior support, thus providing additional bracing for a patient's chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,617 to Miller is generally directed to an adjustable, removable, interlocking iliac crest belt for a body brace. The belt can be secured to the inside of a posterior portion of the body brace, and is secured about the patient's waist and upper hip region, engaging the iliac crests of the patient and providing additional pressure and stabilization force. Adjustable hook and loop fastening elements can be used to fasten the iliac crest belt. The belt is intended for use in body braces of the type for immobilizing or stabilizing a patient's spine in a post-surgical therapeutic application, or for treating abnormal spinal curvature, which brace may include body-conforming front and back shell elements molded from plastic, and adjustable strap elements affixed thereto for attaching the shells together around the torso of the patient with a selected compressive force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,676,620 to Schwenn et al. is generally directed to an orthosis comprising a first body member that can conform to a portion of a patient's body and a second body member that can conform to another portion of a patient's body. A closure unit having a first connector member with a first plurality of support posts can be operatively connected to the first body member, while a second connector member with a second plurality of support posts can be operatively connected to the second body member. An elongated flexible pull member can operatively extend between the respective first and second support posts so that when tightened by a patient, a pull member slides across the support posts to provide a mechanical force advantage to draw the first body member and the second body member against the patient's torso. A closure unit can be of a modular configuration for subjective mounting on various components of an orthosis to provide a highly adaptable closure unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,022 to Ashbaugh et al. is generally directed to a fastener system for an orthopedic device having separable, spaced apart first posterior and second anterior sections. The system uses sets of straps, complimentary clips, cooperating fixed anchor ring assemblies and pull ring assemblies to quickly ensure accurate and proper alignment of the device to the user's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,838 to Modglin et al. is generally directed to a low-profile lumbo-sacral orthosis consisting of flexible anterior and posterior members, both shaped to fit around the waist of a patient's torso, and a closure system on each side of the orthosis for joining the flexible anterior and posterior members. The anterior member is formed of a web of flexible material. A middle panel of loop material is attached to external surface of the anterior web in the middle to form a pocket, and two anterior side panels of loop material are attached to external surface of the anterior web at each side to form pockets. Reinforcing splints are inserted into each pocket. The flexible posterior member is formed of a web of flexible material with two posterior side panels of loop material attached to the external surface to form two pockets. Reinforcing splints are inserted into each of the pockets. A moldable posterior splint is attached to the external surface of the posterior web in the middle. Each closure system consists of a plurality of straps and buckles connected to attachment strip. The straps are connected to the anterior attachment strip, extend through the plurality of buckles on the posterior attachment strip, and terminating in a common strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,916 to Kozersky is generally directed to a custom-fit spinal orthosis which includes a pair of semi-rigid side panels configured to fit in close-fitting relationship to a wearer's torso. Each side panel includes an anterior edge disposed in overlapping releasably fixed relationship to the other side panel to enclose a major portion of the front of a wearer's torso. The posterior edges of each side panel are disposed near the spinal column of the wearer and are releasably fixed to a discrete posterior panel overlying a length of the wearer's spine. The posterior panel and the side panel are provided with cooperating vertically spaced horizontally extending slots aligned with vertically spaced openings to accept releasably fixed fasteners to connect the side panels and posterior panel together in an adjustable relationship. The posterior panel is heat-deformable for shaping into a rigid curve conforming to the wearer's lumbar curve to provide a high degree of anatomically desirable support for the wearer's spine in cooperating relationship with the side panels mounted in close-fitting relationship to the wearer's torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,685 to Modglin is generally directed to a strap system for use with a brace of the type having a first shell generally conforming to a first body part of a user and a second shell generally conforming to a second body part of the user. The strap system includes a first strap and a first buckle located on the first strap, a second strap and a second buckle located on the second strap, a plurality of slides securable to the second shell for receiving the straps, a first latch member securable to a first portion of the first shell, and a second latch member securable to a second portion of the first shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,780 to Kozersky is generally directed to a spinal orthosis having discrete left and right side belt-like segments configured to wrap around a wearer's torso and be adjustably connected in the front and rear portions of the side segments. Each belt-like segment includes an anterior and posterior edges disposed in overlapping relationship to one another. Fastening means are provided for releasably connecting the anterior overlapping portions to initially mount the orthosis around the wearer's waist. The posterior portion of the orthosis includes a semi-rigid or rigid lumbar support panel to which the overlapping posterior portions of each side segment are adjustably connected via a plurality of slots and aligned holes in either the panel or the side segments and a fastener extended through a respective aligned hole and slot. The fasteners are permitted to slide within the confines of the respective slots to modify the effective circumferential girth defined by the side segments. A pair of straps are attached to the posterior end portions of each segment and extend in opposing directions for releasably fixing to a frontal portion of a belt-like segment to permit the wearer to increase or decrease the compressive forces applied by the orthosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,547 to Park et al. is generally directed to a waist support frame for a detachment type waist protecting belt to hold the vertebra region of a vertebra related patient. The frame is comprised of, including but not limited to, two plastic plates. Each of the plates has a window at the center and one guiding nut on the center of the exterior side of the inner-half of the rim. The two plates are connected by two hinges, which are attached to the upper and the lower parts of the plastic plates, to form a saddle like shape that fits the contour of the waist of an individual patient dynamically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,644 to Garth is generally directed to a back brace having left, right and back panels that substantially overlap to form a tubular back brace when worn. Leverage multiples tightening force during tightening. After each successive tightening by the lever, retaining bands retain the back brace in position. Pressure spreading layers have a secondary adjustment mechanism comprising a plurality of notches extending inward from upper and lower edges, and at least one hole aligned with each of the plurality of notches. The back panel has a window overlying the sacrum. The orthopedist can observe the engagement of the back brace in this area through the window. A malleable bar is attached to the back panel adjacent the window so that the orthopedist can adjust the malleable bar for proper fit. After the initial fitting, including adjustment of the back panel over the sacrum, the back brace may be readily donned and doffed by the patient.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0267390 to Garth et al. is generally directed to a double pull body brace comprising a one-piece panel which engages around the torso and overlaps at the front. At the overlap, it is attached to itself by means of a hook-and-loop fastener so that a wide range of adjustment is possible. In the back, spaced cord guides are mounted on said panel. Each cord guide carries a plurality of cord guide lobes. An upper cord is engaged around the upper cord guide lobes, and a lower cord is engaged around the lower cord guide lobes. These cords are separately attached to pull tabs. When donned, the user pulls on the pull tabs to separately adjust upper and lower closure tension of the body brace. When in correct adjustment, the pull tabs are attached in place by hook-and-loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,348 to Garth et al. is generally directed to a double pull body brace comprising a one-piece panel which engages around the torso and overlaps at the front. At the overlap, it is attached to itself by means of a hook-and-loop fastener so that a wide range of adjustment is possible. In the back, spaced cord guides are mounted on said panel. Each cord guide carries a plurality of cord guide lobes. An upper cord is engaged around the upper cord guide lobes, and a lower cord is engaged around the lower cord guide lobes. These cords are separately attached to pull tabs. When donned, the user pulls on the pull tabs to separately adjust upper and lower closure tension of the body brace. When in correct adjustment, the pull tabs are attached in place by hook-and-loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,737 to Modglin is generally directed to a spinal orthosis which includes a posterior support having a substantially rigid posterior splint, an anterior support having a substantially rigid anterior splint, and a pair of overlapping supports having substantially rigid splints are releasably attachable to the posterior support. The rigid splints of the overlapping supports overlap a portion of the posterior splint and the anterior splint when the orthosis is installed on a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,585 to Latham is generally directed to a string arrangement for a detachment type waist-protecting belt to hold the vertebra region of a vertebra related patient. The string arrangement enables a separate fastening of the upper portion and lower portion of the belt to form a saddle like shape that fits the contour of the waist of an individual patient dynamically with or without the extra support of a frame. The waist-protecting belt can also be connected to a back supporting frame, which is comprised of two plastic plates, via two guiding nuts, fixed on the center of the exterior side of the inner-half of the rim of each solid plastic plate, guided through the two narrow and long holes found on the wider portions of the belt, and held in place by two wide head bolts which screw on to the nuts. Then the upper portion and lower portion of the frame is adjusted separately by the movement of the upper and lower portion of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,348 to Garth et al. is generally directed to a lower torso support having first and second front panels that are attachable to each other and independently moveable with respect to the side portions of the support. The front panels can be any suitable dimensions. However, slipper shapes are deemed to be the most useful, with front panels preferably at least 15 cm long and at least 6 cm tall at their tallest point. In preferred embodiments the front panels are readily attachable to and detachable from the side portions in a wide variety of superior to inferior and medial to lateral positions. At present the preferred mechanism for making those connections is a hook and loop mechanism, which has the advantage of also allowing the front panels to be angled with respect to the side portions in any suitable orientation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0206992 to Godshaw et al. is generally directed to a multipart tool belt which includes a central segment and adjustable length lateral side segments which may be joined together to provide a customized belt for use as part of a tool belt assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,543 to Telles et al. is generally directed to a closure system for orthosis that permits a first body member conforming to a portion of a patient's torso to be connected through the closure system, with a second body member conforming to another portion of a patient's torso. The closure system includes a first connector member with a first series of plastic molded channels and a second connector member with a second series of plastic molded channels with an elongated flexible pull member operatively weaving around the respective first and second series of plastic molded channels to provide a mechanical force advantage when tightened by the patient to draw the first body member and the second body member against the patient's torso to exert compression forces. The elongated flexible pull member can comprise a cord such as a polyester cord with an exterior braided configuration.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,186,229, 7,201,727, and 7,306,571 to Schwenn et al. are generally directed to an orthosis comprising a first body member that can conform to a portion of a patient's body and a second body member that can conform to another portion of a patient's body. A closure unit having a first connector member with a first plurality of support posts can be operatively connected to the first body member, while a second connector member with a second plurality of support posts can be operatively connected to the second body member. An elongated flexible pull member can operatively extend between the respective first and second support posts so that when tightened by a patient, a pull member slides across the support posts to provide a mechanical force advantage to draw the first body member and the second body member against the patient's torso. A closure unit can be of a modular configuration for subjective mounting on various components of an orthosis to provide a highly adaptable closure unit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0004557 to Wolanske is generally directed to an equalizing back brace adapted to be worn by a person. The back brace includes a band adapted to encircle the wearer's torso. The band has a rear portion adapted to be positioned proximate the spine of a wearer, has side portions extending away from the rear portion at opposite directions, and has marginal end portions that are adapted to overlap one another proximate the front of such wearer. These marginal end portions are adapted to be selectively secured to another to complete and close a band which encircles the wearer's torso. Two tightening mechanisms are mounted on the side portions of the band. Each tightening mechanism has an intermediately-pivoted member, has an upper trace secured to the band and engaging an upper marginal end portion of the member, and has a lower trace secured to the band and engaging a lower marginal end portion of the member. A pull strip is mounted on the band, and engages an intermediate portion of the member. The pull strip is adapted to be secured to the associated side portion at any of a plurality of positions relative thereto. Either or both side of the pull strips may be grasp, and pulled away from the rear portion, and secured to the band to selectively tighten the band about the wearer's torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,660 to Modglin is generally directed to a spinal orthosis for treating a spine, which includes an anterior support and a posterior support, each support made of a laminate having a flexible foam material and a substantially rigid plastic sheet material sandwiched between a pair of soft flexible sheet materials and bonded together to yield a unitary and substantially rigid laminate material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,231 to Frank is generally directed to a brace for supporting both the abdomen and lower back of the user. The brace includes a preformed abdominal support member and a preformed lumbar support member having an ideal lumbar shape with a circular dome that is vertically bisected by an oblong, elliptical protrusion, the support members each joined by two belts. The belts are positioned through slots on each member and are used to select the biasing force needed for each user. The device further includes rounded corners with indented edges and surface vents on each support member for the user's comfort during sporting events or strenuous activity.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0082707 to Rumsey is generally directed to a modular type body brace worn about a portion of the body, and one or more removably attached body panels associated with the body brace for supporting the portion of the body. The body panels are preferably contoured to the physiology of the portion of the body and have a relatively thicker core and progressively thinner peripheral region to provide dynamic flex response when supporting the portion of the body.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0163841 to Garth is generally directed to a lumbar support which includes a flexible lumbar piece mechanically coupled to a back panel, and a rotatable adjusting member, preferably a dial accessible by the wear, that adjusts the extent the lumbar piece bows away from the back panel. A series of detents can be used to provide discrete “stops”. Lumbar pieces can comprise any suitable material, including for example metal or plastic, and are preferably removable from the back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,556,608 to Parizot is generally directed to a device for supporting lumbar vertebras and/or sacrospinal muscles, generally called a lumbar belt. The device comprises a back lumbar supporting part and two lateral parts which are connected to the said back part and provided with additional closing means arranged on the free front ends thereof. The external surface of the back part comprises fixing means which interact with additional fixing means connected to the free back ends of the lateral parts in such a way that it is possible to close the belt without overlapping the said lateral parts on the abdominal region of a patient.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0192425 to Garth et al. is generally directed to a body brace for a wearer having a combination of adjustment mechanisms and fasteners to help fit the body brace to a wearer. A wearer first fastens the body brace about his abdomen and lumbar regions to generally fit the body brace around the wearer's waist. The wearer then adjusts one set of adjustment mechanisms that adjust an upper and lower circumference of the brace to allow the brace to fit both straight and pear-shaped bodies. Lastly, the wearer adjusts a second set of adjustment mechanisms that tighten a rear panel of the body brace against a lumbar region of the wearer. Preferably, the adjustment mechanism that is used to tighten the rear panel is an advantaged adjustment mechanism to allow for fine-tuning and a snug fit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0204043 to Smith, Jr. is generally directed to a lumbar support device and a selective stabilization support device for use in treating mechanical lower back pain. The lumbar support device includes a semi-rigid member for positioning around the user's abdomen. The semi-rigid member helps to prevent excessive trunk bending by the patient. At least one and preferably two tensioning straps are also provided connectable at first and second end regions to a surface of the semi-rigid member. The strap or straps are provided to encircle the user's torso to maintain the lumbar support device in position. An adjustable attachment means, for example in the form of a clip, is attached to the straps. The adjustable attachment means is movable laterally along the strap. A pad base is provided on the adjustable attachment means, the pad base being movable with the adjustable attachment means such that its position at the lumbar region of the patient can be varied.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0100019 to Chen et al. is generally directed to a device for supporting the abdominal region of the user. A fabric band is sized to be worn surrounding the abdominal region which supports strategically placed hook and loop regions. A pair of segments of stretch material, also having hook and loop regions at least one of their ends are capable of being selectively and removably appended to the fabric band to apply compression or restriction to the user's abdomen. The device is particularly useful in helping one to restore abdominal muscle and control particularly after pregnancy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0121240 to Smith is generally directed to a lumbar support device and a selective stabilization support device for use in treating mechanical back pain. The lumbar support device includes a torso belt for positioning around the user's mid-section. At least two and typically three straps are also provided connectable at first and second end regions to a surface of the torso belt. Straps are provided to encircle the user's torso to maintain the lumbar support device in position and to engage and maintain in position a pressure appliance arm having a pressure pad thereon. The pressure pad is may thus be configured and precisely positioned to relieve symptoms of back pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,172 to Wang is generally directed to a back brace which includes a first brace member having a first connector, and a second brace member having a second connector and a coupler at two opposite sides thereof. The coupler is detachably connectable to the first connector. A first adjustment holder is affixed to one end of the first brace member and holds therein a first rod member. A second adjustment holder is affixed to one end of the second brace member and holds therein a second rod member. Two pull cords are inserted through the first adjustment holder and the second adjustment holder and run alternately back and forth over the first rod member and the second rod member to adjustably and abuttably hold the first and second brace members side by side. Two fastening members are fastened to distal ends of the pull cords and detachably connectable to the first and second connectors.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0217167 to Ingimundarson et al. is generally directed to an orthopedic device in the form of a lumbar support which includes first and second elongate belt members, an anatomically shaped plate, and a closure system connecting the belt members to the plate. The closure system is arranged to move the belt members relative to the plate, and connects to the belt members via a flexible belt attachment which removably secures to the belt members. The closure system includes tensioning elements corresponding to the belt members, and a pulley system connecting to the tensioning elements. The closure system is slidably mounted to the plate and arranged to the belt members relative to the plate between opposed linear directions. The plate has various contours which provide pressure distribution over a lumbar region of a back. Anatomically shaped and resiliently formed handles secure to the tensioning elements and the belt members.
The prior art described above teaches various adjustable brace-like devices, including adjustable back braces having at least one flexible brace segment, or wing, to be wrapped around the user along with a tightening means removably engagable therewith for further tightening the wing or wings against the user. However, the prior art fails to teach such an adjustable brace having an adjustment sleeve configured for allowing the tightening means to be slidably engaged and float therewithin, thereby enabling the wings to selectively overlap within the adjustment sleeve as needed in order to create a comfortable, selectively re-adjustable, “one size fits all” brace. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.